Things Are Not What They Seem
by Izreina Maxwell
Summary: Things aren't always as they seem. Dreams can sometimes be more real than one wants them to be. Rated M because of sexual situations and violence in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: My mind can be a scary place at times. And it's apparent when I dream. I think I might need to lay off the sentai so late at night because stuff like this happens in my dreams. I apologize in advance for turning things upside down. :) Fair warning, I do NOT know where I'm going with this, just going with the flow. Updates will be slow cause I'd kinda like to concentrate on finishing 'Pink and Red' and 'Black and Blue' before giving this my full attention. But when it's fresh in my mind, I gotta get it written, so here we go...

Disclaimer: Don't own it...

Kaizoku Sentai: Gokaiger

Things Are Not What They Seem – Part I

It was obvious what had happened the night before. It was no secret that the captain and the first mate had been lovers, but they'd never been so open about it in front of the others. That was more proof than was necessary that recent events had hit the captain hard. The need for the kind of comfort only the first mate could offer was strong. It had been some time since the green pirate had felt this, the pang of jealousy.

He'd shared his captain's bed before. They all had, at one time or another. But only the first mate had the captain's heart, saw the captain's tears, and calmed the captain's mind. It wasn't any wonder, really… they had been together for so long, been through so much. Aside from Pink and Silver, Green was still relatively new to the crew. Well, compared to the first mate, anyway. Though, he still wasn't sure he was ready to count Silver as a comrade, even though the captain had.

He sighed, staring through the open door to the captain's cabin. All he could see were red and blue jackets carelessly draped across the foot of the bed. More likely, that was just where they landed after having been thrown. Whatever activities the two pirates had been involved in had been long over, but he could still feel the heat in the air. It wasn't like him to feel this way. Green might be the color of jealousy, but it wasn't an emotion he often felt. But he would give anything to trade places with the first mate.

He briefly considered driving his closed fist through the cabin door, especially after having listening to soft sobs that could only be coming from his captain. He felt a knot in his chest, wishing he could be useful. After all, the captain wasn't the only one affected by the situation. They were all taking Yellow's betrayal hard. Though he knew the captain and first mate both took it the hardest, they'd been betrayed before by someone they cared for.

It didn't make things easier.

"Joe…"

His breath caught in his throat a minute when he heard his captain softly call his name. Both hands clenched in tight fists, though he desperately tried to tell himself to relax. He wasn't at all bothered about having been discovered. His captain probably knew he was there since he woke up almost an hour ago.

"Joe, you don't have to stand in the doorway… Come on in…"

Joe Gibken didn't like the tremble in her voice. The red pirate, named Scarlet, was usually a strong, proud, woman. She didn't show weakness, even to her crew. Except her first mate, Marvelous. Joe understood, but that didn't mean he had to like it. But she was now inviting him in to help support her through this time of weakness. Apparently she was taking this harder than he believed.

Don Dogoier was a dead man. Marvelous and Joe would be fighting over who got to fire the killing shot, but he was going to die, nonetheless. It really wasn't a problem that the Zangyack now had the Ranger Keys, except for their own. They could just reclaim them. It wouldn't be the first time it happened. It was, however, the first time that they were handed over to them by one of their own comrades. Neither Scarlet nor Marvelous gave their trust lightly. So when the engineer turned his sword on his captain, right in the middle of an already losing battle… Joe could have sworn he had heard her heart breaking… Every other sound seemed to have dulled in comparison…

"Joe, please…" He almost sensed desperation in her voice. And that was all that was needed to shatter whatever reservations he had. While he really had no desire for a threesome with Marvelous, his captain was asking for his help. She was practically begging. That, he couldn't refuse.

He took a few steps into the room, stopping just inside the doorway. He met Marvelous' eyes briefly as the first mate stood from the bed, almost fully dressed, grabbing the blue jacket. His footfalls were heavy as he walked to the door. Joe found that he couldn't stand to look at the pain in Marvelous' eyes, and he wasn't ready to face the pain in his captain's. He forced his eyes down, and couldn't help but let his gaze linger a moment on the opening left by Marvelous' unbuttoned shirt.

Joe had never been attracted to other men, but he had a strange desire to run his hands over the man's chest, fingers tracing the scars he could see, wondering which ones were left by the men that had betrayed the first mate and captain. His eyes darted back up to meet Marvelous' when the blue pirate came to a stop beside him, shrugging into his jacket. They held a silent conversation for a moment before Marvelous finally left, closing the door behind him. It was a moment longer before Joe finally managed the courage to look at his captain.

Her back was to him, sitting on the side of the bed opposite of the door. The bed sheets were wrapped around her, as if she was trying to hide herself from the world, from the truth.

"I don't understand, Joe…" She completely avoided his eyes while he quietly stepped around the end of the bed, pulling the sheets tighter around herself, as if struck by a sudden chill.

"Marvelous and I were so careful about choosing our crew… You were the only one brought in on a whim… yet… we never questioned your loyalty. You never gave us a reason to. None of you did…"

"Why Hakase…? Right?" He hesitated a bit, mentioning that name, especially the sort of pet name in which they called the yellow bastard. She cringed, just slightly, simply nodding in response.

He stood directly in front of her, but she still avoided his gaze. He couldn't help but reach out, gently running his fingers through the mess of burgundy curls tapering around her slender face. He was surprised when she leaned into his hand as he lightly brushed her cheek, accepting what comfort he could offer her.

"I don't have an answer…" He took a chance, sitting on the bed beside her, brushing her hair back away from her face. Green eyes, bloodshot from tears long dried up finally met his. "But you don't want to talk…"

She gave him a very small smile as she pulled one arm out from under the sheets, reaching behind him. "I wanna forget… pretend it didn't happen… that Marvelous and I didn't make a mistake in judgment… but we both know that's not gonna happen…" She tugged at the tie binding his hair until it snapped, letting loose his dark locks.

* * *

What the hell…? That was the only thing that came to mind when Joe bolted upright from where he'd fallen asleep on his workout bench. Now… his dreams were usually filled with things he'd much rather forget, things in his past… but this was the first time he'd ever dreamed of something so… off-the-wall was the only way he could describe it… It wasn't silly, there was nothing at all hilarious about the dream…

This was also the first time the dream was so vivid, so real, that it lingered for a long time after he woke from it.

He might have considered just brushing it off as just a dream, except for the entire crew had been withdrawn into their own little worlds. He briefly glanced at each of them before his gaze lingered on his captain. It looked as if he hadn't been the only one that had seen something not quite right in his dream.

He studied Marvelous' face for a long time as the red pirate sat in his captain's chair, brows twisted in deep thought. He'd seen this look on his captain's face before, but he didn't know if he dared to intrude. It usually meant Marvelous was dwelling on some dark memory that he'd much rather have forgotten about. But considering the content of his own dream… Joe considered for a moment if he should just come out and ask him…

He frowned as he studied the others as Don walked, or rather stumbled in, carrying breakfast dishes. All eyes, except for their captain's, turned to the green pirate as he shakily laid the dishes down onto the table. Don hardly noticed as Joe noticed he seemed to be dwelling on his own thoughts. Don was shaking, and he almost cowered back into the kitchen when he felt the others' stares. But not once did he dare look the others in the eyes.

Joe looked back to his captain, who happened to look at him at the same moment. A silent conversation passed between the gaze and Joe wondered again what the hell was going on. It seemed as if they had all had similar dreams. And he wondered if the dreams were warning signs of things to come. But, who was that woman, Scarlet? And why the hell was Marvelous wearing blue?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, so I lied again. I said I wasn't gonna concentrate on this story, but I can't help myself. It won't stand aside so I can get back to work on the others. I kinda sorta have a direction I'm going, it's just a matter of making it work. :o) Hope you guys are enjoying it.

Kaizoku Sentai: Gokaiger

Things Are Not What They Seem – Part II

Marvelous stood in the crow's nest, his arms folded across his chest. He leaned against the mast as he stared off into the distance. Things were way too quiet on the Galleon, and he didn't like that. Because it meant he would end up dwelling on something he didn't want to think about. He needed the distraction that the others always offered. But it seemed everyone's dreams the night before had them all shaken. No one was speaking up about what they'd seen. But the way they regarded Don as he brought out breakfast…

None of them had an appetite… even Marvelous couldn't bring himself to eat… There was no way their dreaming was simply coincidental… considering Don seemed to have been a common element. While Marvelous knew that the dreams were no ordinary dreams… Not once did he suspect Don of being a traitor, that was impossible, wasn't it?

There had apparently been no warning to the crew in the dream when their Don betrayed them. Marvelous knew that feeling all too well. And it was that, coupled with another factor of the dream that had his insides twisting…

The red captain… Scarlet…

_~Flashback~_

"Yo, Marvey-chan…"

Marvelous cringed slightly as he leaned on the broom he'd been using. The only thing he didn't like about this arrangement with AkaRed was Basco ta Jolokia. Okay, that wasn't exactly true. Basco was an okay guy, he just didn't like the way he sometimes treated Marvelous like a little kid, just because he was the new guy on the crew. And he most certainly did NOT like being called 'Marvey-chan'.

Basco threw his arm around Marvelous' neck, pulling him in close, as if there was some big secret he was about to let Marvelous in on. He hesitated a moment, eyes darting suspiciously around the room before he whispered against Marvelous' ear.

"You missed a spot…"

Marvelous shot him a glare for a brief moment before elbowing the older man in the side. The moment Basco loosened his grip around Marvelous he gave the broom a brief flip and with a little leverage sent Basco off his feet.

Basco landed on his rear end a few feet from Marvelous as the newest crew member went back to his sweeping, a grin on his face. He thought, for a moment, that he heard a snicker coming from AkaRed as he sat in the captain's chair, but who knew under that helmet of his…

It was the feminine laugh that came from the stairs that had his attention. Her name was Scarlet, and she was probably the closest thing AkaRed had to a first mate AND engineer. This was actually Marvelous' first time meeting her. He'd seen her in passing here and there, but in the process of leaving the world where AkaRed had picked him up, the Galleon had been damaged and she'd been busy with repairs and upgrades, thanks to the treasures and supplies that had been brought aboard during that trip.

"Nice to see we finally have someone to keep Basco in line…"

She gave Marvelous a smile and for the first time in his life, the young pirate was at a loss for words. She was probably the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. He had to admit, he didn't know a lot of women to compare her to, but he was certain there was no one else like Scarlet.

"I'd do it myself… make use of the collar and chain he gave me for my birthday last month…" She handed a clipboard she'd been reading from over to AkaRed as she passed him, giving Basco a smirk as he got to his feet. "But some of us have work to do…"

"Come on, Love…" Basco brushed off the seat of his pants. He moaned and groaned as he took a few steps, limping as if the fall had hurt him. "I'm wounded here… Can't I get a little attention? Honestly, sometimes I think you love this ship more than you love me…"

"Can I help it if the engines make me hotter than you do?" She smiled as she stopped beside Marvelous. "If you're gonna be a cry baby about it, maybe I should take the new guy to bed tonight instead of you…" She propped an elbow up on Marvelous' shoulder, leaning against him.

"Enough, Scarlet…," AkaRed said as he stood, drawing all eyes to him. Marvelous was rather grateful for that. He was certain he couldn't hide his flushed cheeks.

Basco had given off a frustrated "Tch" and stormed off somewhere while AkaRed and Scarlet proceeded to discuss something about other parts of the ship but Marvelous wasn't really listening as he went back to his sweeping. Instead, he couldn't get her image out of his mind, especially with her voice in the background. And his mind started wandering to places it had never been before.

_~End Flashback~_

"So… She's someone important to you, isn't she…?"

Son of a bitch, Marvelous hadn't even noticed Joe was even up there until he spoke. He'd been so lost in that memory. Although, Joe was good, very good, at stealth. Of course, sneaking up on Marvelous when he was in such deep thought was easy, he wasn't ever completely aware of the world around him, if at all.

There was no reason for Marvelous to ask who his first mate was referring to. He was still hesitant about discussing it, so he didn't answer for a moment or two. But the dream was too vivid to ignore, especially if the others were also having it.

"She was…"

The emphasis on the word 'was' and the fact that Marvelous refused to look at him only gave Joe more questions. But he refrained from asking them, giving Marvelous the time he needed to get his thoughts in order. Marvelous would know, sooner or later, he'd have to discuss the woman with his crew. If Joe had to help him along with a question here and there, he would. But he knew how private Marvelous' thoughts were, unless it was something that was going to involve the crew.

Marvelous hoped, deep down, that this was all just a fluke. That they had eaten something the night before, or maybe exhaustion from the battle the day before, that had affected their dreaming. After all, it had been a long and hard battle. Even with the beating they'd taken, they didn't count it as a total loss. At least they were able to walk away with only a couple of bruises here and there. But there was something not quite right with the Zangyack action commander, Marvelous couldn't put his finger on it, but it made him wish for the type of comfort he had attempted to offer his captain in the dream. But Scarlet wasn't there. And though Marvelous had feelings towards another one of his comrades, he wasn't quite sure he was ready to walk that road again.

He didn't deny that he'd often thought of what it would have been like if Scarlet were still there. Even though he could never picture himself as anything other than GokaiRed, and especially not Blue. He did NOT like Scarlet wearing red. It was a color that he couldn't bring himself to associate with her. Because his last memory of her, she was lying on the deck, her clothes bloodstained in almost the same color of her jacket in the dream.

"You didn't tell us everything about the Akaki Pirates, did you…?"

Damn it, Joe… Only he would have analyzed the dream to the point where he could see the things that weren't said. But if Joe had seen the same thing he had, then he didn't have to analyze too much. He wondered, briefly, where the others had been in the dream. Joe had been the only one of HIS crew that he'd seen in the dream. There was mention of a Pink and Silver, but considering their other colors were screwed up there was no telling which crew member was missing from the dream Gokaigers. Everything was just turned completely upside down in the dream, but there was just too much going to try to analyze all of it, not until he knew more. And that meant everyone talking about their dreams.

He shot his first mate a glare because the guy apparently knew that already, but it didn't have anywhere near its usual intensity and he sighed as he took a step forward, resting his arms on the railing around the crow's nest. He still hoped there was nothing to these dreams, but with some of the things they'd seen on this treasure hunt, who knew what was possible or impossible anymore.

"Scarlet was one of us. But she was primarily an engineer. She was a hell of a fighter when she had to be, but usually she left that up to us, while she concentrated on keeping the Galleon running… She was a brilliant woman. Not just smart, brilliant… And when Basco betrayed us… he killed her…"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yes, I know, it's been a while. But between end of the year school parties (2 kids, 2 different schools), migraines, a sister visiting from 2 states away, and WOW... I'm sometimes ashamed to admit I spend more time playing it than writing... This took some time writing... I'm am still working on the others... slowly but surely... and I'm working on a Kamen Rider OOO fic (not the one I attempted posting before)

Thank you, thank you, thank you all for being patient. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.

And before anybody says anything... hehe... as the title suggests... things aren't what they seem.

Kaizoku Sentai: Gokaiger

Things Are Not What They Seem – Part III

She didn't know what exactly happened. It wasn't processing in her brain fast enough. Just… one minute, they were gathered around the round table, the chest full of Ranger Keys, AkaRed explaining that it was probably enough to find the treasure they sought after. Then, they were surrounded by Gormin, weapons firing. And Basco… the bastard just stood there in the middle of it all, one of those smug grins on his face. That grin he always got when something was going his way.

No, it wasn't possible… He wouldn't…

"Basco…" Her voice was hardly even a whisper as shock had her frozen in place. Even the gunfire wasn't enough to move her. It was a good thing the Gormin had poor aim, even in such close quarters.

"What is this…?" AkaRed placed a hand on Scarlet's arm, attempting to pull her back behind him for protection, but she still couldn't move. Her eyes remain locked on Basco as AkaRed finally took hold of both her shoulders. But she was still frozen, rock solid as a statue.

Basco simply gave a snarky smile as he picked up the chest and began to walk away.

"Why?" Marvelous gripped the railing with such force, Scarlet could hear the wood cracking. Or maybe that was her heart breaking. She couldn't be sure which it was, her chest felt like it was on fire. She had to make a very conscious effort to keep her breathing steady. It was much harder than it should have been.

No, this wasn't possible. Yeah, Basco was a self-centered bastard, even childish at times, more than a little greedy. But even he wouldn't go this far, right? She'd known he was a loner, had been all his life. He hated taking orders, but he knew that if they didn't stand together against Zangyack, they wouldn't have gotten this far. And it was AkaRed's leadership that made them stronger, stronger against Zangyack. He hated them more than anything, right? She knew that he hated sharing, especially where she'd been concerned. She'd known that he'd been jealous of the attention she'd given Marvelous since his arrival, but Basco should have realized that it was always his bed she returned to at the end of the day. What happened with Marvelous was just a little harmless flirting.

There was no reason for this betrayal. Basco was a lot of things, but he wasn't this selfish. He wouldn't side with the very people he hated against his friends… And he might have said he hated AkaRed, and constantly bickered and bantered with Marvelous, but they were his friends, weren't they? They were family… And what about her? They weren't -_**in**_- love with each other. That had been established from the beginning. But still, she cared about him. She thought he'd felt at least something, with as possessive of her as he had been…

She hadn't realized she stopped breathing until she heard the gunshot that sent Marvelous down the stairs, gasping in a breath as she finally came out of her thoughts and was able to make herself move.

"Marvelous!" She ran after him, helping him to his feet, careful of his now injured arm, thanks to Basco. She shot a glare up to the other man as he rested his gun on his shoulder.

"Basco…! Why…?!" Her voice cracked with emotion as she screamed at him.

"To obtain something… you must give up something… And I'm giving you guys up…"

She couldn't believe how easily those words came from his lips. They weren't rehearsed, they weren't forced. They fell so natural. It was painfully apparent he'd been planning this for some time. How long had he strung them along, being friend, brother, lover…? And why had she not seen any signs of something amiss? She prided herself on her ability to read people, it was like a sixth sense. She was never wrong about people. How did Basco deceive her?

Because he played on her emotions… Her need to be with someone… She had confided in him a fear in which he used perfectly against her…

"Hurry!" AkaRed's words cut through her thoughts as the Galleon shook violently. She hadn't even heard his orders to run she'd been so absorbed in her thoughts. She hadn't completely come out of them until Marvelous took a hold of her hand, pulling her along with him. All she saw of their captain was a streak of red as he rushed at the traitor.

She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't let her captain make that sacrifice because of her mistake in judgement. And she sure as hell couldn't let Basco waltz out of there with the keys they'd shed blood, sweat, and tears to get. If the treasure was indeed as powerful as AkaRed had believed, then someone like Basco didn't deserve that power. There was no telling what kind of damage he could do with it.

About halfway down the hallway, she made her decision. She pulled her hand out of Marvelous' grasp as she came to a stop.

"Scarlet?"

She stared at Marvelous for a moment in the sea of chaos going on around them. It was the first time she'd actually gotten a good long look at him. And if her sixth sense could be believed, Basco's betrayal having caused her to doubt it, he had the potential to be something great. Sure, AkaRed had told her that when he brought Marvelous aboard, but there was something she couldn't quite describe. If they lived through this, Marvelous could definitely be trusted to help her finish what they'd started. And they would have to make damn sure to get that treasure before someone like Basco got to it.

But first, they had to get out alive… with the keys…

She leaned in, placing both hands on either side of his head, pulling him toward her, and kissed him, full on the lips. She pulled away after a moment, breathless, hands still holding him.

"I have to go help AkaRed… You won't stand a chance with your injury… Basco's stronger than he looks, and if he's been holding back as a part of his charade, there's no telling how strong he really is. You stand a better chance of escaping if you take on the small fries up on deck. I'll meet up with you as soon as I can… Hurry, now."

She didn't even give him a chance to respond as she released him and ran into a wave of soldiers, her saber seeming to do all the work on its own. She didn't do guns, she hated guns. Guns were a cowardly way of fighting. She would if she had to, but she preferred the sword.

She owed it to AkaRed to help him. If she was ever going to repay him for what he'd done for her, it would have to be now. It didn't look like there was going to be another chance.

With the number of soldiers, it was easy to get turned around. Even though she knew this ship inside and out from one end to the other. Shortcuts she would have taken were also packed. It was a wonder she got anywhere at all, but she ended up out on the deck. Everything was on fire, but she didn't feel the heat. She knew she had a job to do, and she wasn't leaving this ship until it was done.

That's where she ran into Basco. She glared at him, gripping her saber tightly. It was everything she could do not to just charge at him right then. But she knew better. She knew Basco was stronger, so she had to be smarter. Rushing blindly into a fight with him wasn't smart. She just had to buy some time while she figured things out. She noticed he didn't have the chest. She only hoped that AkaRed had managed to retrieve it.

"How could you…? We were family!"

The bad part, was that Basco knew how she fought. She realized this a second too late as he fired off a shot to her shoulder, causing her to drop her weapon as she staggered back against the mast. She cried out as pain seared through her arm. Her arm dropped to her side, and she found she couldn't move it, not even her fingers. That single shot had done a LOT of nerve damage, and she was sure that's what he was going for. The traitor's aim was pretty damn good. It always had been. He'd gone easy with the shot he'd fired on Marvelous a moment ago. She sensed immediately that she wouldn't get out of this alive. But if, by some miracle she did, Basco's shot likely took away her use of that arm permanently.

He smiled as he stepped in closer, taking hold of her wrist as she tried to reach for the dagger at her side. He pinned her against the mast, pressing the barrel of his weapon into the open wound, causing her to cry out again.

"It's like I said… To obtain something, you must give up something… I'm obtaining quite a bit by giving up the Akaki Pirates… Even with that red bastard taking the keys back, I'm getting a pretty decent compensation from the Zangyack for handing you guys over… " His voice was eerily calm as he continued to smile down to her.

"But… you hate… Zangyack!" She struggled to find her voice in between labored breaths as she tried to hold on to consciousness. The wound in her shoulder was large and bleeding freely. And the added aggravation from his weapon and the weight that he put behind it made the pain almost blinding. She was lucky to get the words out at all.

"I hate everybody, Love… The only person anyone can depend on is themselves. Everybody lies. Did you honestly expect the old man to share this great treasure we worked so hard for? Up 'til now, we've gotten squat for all our work. All we had was the promise that we could own the universe by the time it was over. I'm tired of working on promises. I could hardly refuse Zangyack's offer. Betray or be betrayed… "

Tears were falling now as the pain completely silenced her. Even breathing took a very conscious effort, which she was quickly losing.

"I thought about taking you with me, Love…" He smiled again, knowing good and well she couldn't respond. Hell, by this time, he'd be surprised if she could even hear him. "Zangyack's offer for you was extremely low, hardly worth the effort. And your know-how about this blasted boat would have come in handy. Not to mention the fun ways we could pass the time…" His gaze drifted downward for a moment before rising back to meet hers.

"But it doesn't look like I'm gonna be getting what I want. And frankly, I'd rather take the bounty for you than lose everything. I can always find other companions. And if Marvey-chan and the red bastard happen to get away, they won't have your expertise to repair or improve the ship. So it's only a matter of time before they lose it. And I'll be waiting."

He pulled back, just a little, enough to pull the gun away, relieving the pressure on her wound so that she breathed a little easier. But she'd lost the strength to try to fight him, and her good arm just went limp when he released it.

He reached up, running his hand through her hair gently. "Beautiful… Wish we had time for one more romp… But I've got somewhere to be, so we've gotta end this now. You should thank me. You don't want to know what it's like in some of those Zangyack prisons…" He pressed the gun against her chest as he leaned in again, pulling her head towards him, taking her lips in a harsh, crushing kiss.

He smiled once more when he pulled away. "And don't worry… Your secret's safe with me… Airi-sama… It's not worth anything when your own family would rather pretend you didn't exist…"

Her eyes went wide as she tried to gasp in a breath… Then he pulled the trigger…

* * *

Scarlet screamed as she bolted upright in the bed. Sweat poured down her face. She gasped in a breath once she realized where she was. She'd had that nightmare before, many times, the memory of that night constantly replaying. But it never ended this way. Everything was the same, up until AkaRed ordered her and Marvelous to run. They never separated. Scarlet had wanted to go back and help AkaRed, but Marvelous had talked her out of it.

She wondered about the accuracy of the dream. Would it have happened that way if she'd gone back? If she'd made that decision to go back, would she be dead?

She panted, trying to control her vitals to a more acceptable pace, running her hands through her sweat-drenched hair. The most disturbing part of that dream had been Basco's parting words. Dying wasn't all that frightening. She'd been just as prepared to die that day as she was every day as a pirate. It was her secret that the son of a bitch mentioned… And that name…

Sure, 'Airi' was her given name. But it was one she left behind when she joined AkaRed. She'd left that entire life behind, never thinking about looking back. Basco had been correct in saying the family she'd left behind would rather pretend she didn't exist. So when she left, she made their wish come true by becoming 'Scarlet'. The only thing she regretted about that decision was losing contact with her little sister, who was the only one that would miss her. But then… it was for the better… Her sister would have an important job when she got older, and all 'Airi' had been was an embarrassment to the family.

He was right about that secret not being worth anything. It was still something she didn't want her crew knowing. There was a lot about that past that she kept to herself, including the only man that she'd given her heart to. She didn't just share a bed with him on occasion, she'd given her heart. His disappearance was what prompted hers. But she hated being alone. It was her one fear. It was why she'd been so close to Basco. He had never been more than a 'companion' as he had called it in the nightmare. She hadn't dared give her heart to another, not as long as she knew there was a chance of seeing her love again. But she cared about Basco… She trusted Basco… And he knew she hated to be alone… that she was afraid to die alone…

She sighed, heavily, as she finally managed to calm herself. Regardless of what had happened in the dream… of what could have happened… It didn't happen, because she was alive, living, breathing. That night was the beginning of a long road for her and Marvelous. They'd made a vow that they'd accomplish what AkaRed had set out to do. They owed their lives to him. And Scarlet owed him more than that. She had nothing when he took her aboard. She had the name she had created for herself, but he'd been the one to give her a purpose.

And she was tired of feeling sorry for herself for letting her and Marvelous be betrayed a second time. It was an insult to AkaRed's memory to let Hakase get away with taking what they had worked so hard to get.

She threw off the sweat-soaked sheet as her bedroom door flew open. She rose a brow, watching Marvelous and Joe struggle to get through the doorway, weapons in hand, ready to fight whatever intruder had caused their captain to scream. Apparently, neither one would yield to let the other in first, so they ended up jammed, shoulder to shoulder, in the narrow doorway.

Scarlet was a little embarrassed that her nightmare had caused them alarm, but she couldn't help but laugh as they each tried to push themselves ahead of the other.

Her laugh caused them to freeze, both turning questioning looks toward her.

"Sorry… Bad dream… But I know what we need to do…" She stretched as she stood. Despite the humor of the moment, she was still deeply troubled about the dream. But she wasn't going to let the others see that. She wasn't ready to let the others in on her secrets. There was a part of her, though, that wondered if the dream was telling her that the moment was near that she would have to…

No time to think about that, though…

She put on a smile as she walked over to Marvelous and Joe, taking each of them by the hands, pulling them out of the doorway, with more than a little effort.

"I'm going to take a shower… then we have a job to do… If we're going after Hakase and our treasure, we're going to need some supplies…"


End file.
